the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
List of Conservative British Female MPs
The first ever female MP to take her seat in the House of Commons was the Conservative Nancy Astor, Viscountess Astor, she sat in the House from 1919-1945, her election led the way for women in society to become increasingly more involved in politics and for many they later represented their respected party in Parliament. 1919 *Nancy Astor, Viscountess Astor - ' Plymouth Sutton (MP from 1919-1945 - Retired)' 1923 *Mabel Philipson - Berwick-upon-Tweed (MP from 1923-1929 - Retired) 1923 *Katharine Stewart-Murray, Duchess of Atholl - Kinross & West Perthshire (MP from 1923-1938 - Retired) ' 1927 *Gwendolen Guinness, Countess of Iveagh - 'Southend (MP from 1927-1935 - Retired) 1931 *Thelma Cazalet-Keir CBE - Islington East (MP from 1931-1945 - Lost) *Marjorie Graves - Hackney South (MP from 1931-1935 - Lost) *Rt Hon. Florence Horsbrugh CBE - ' Dundee (MP from 1931-1945 - Lost)' *The Hon. Mary Ada Pickford - Hammersmith North (MP from 1931-1934 - Died in office) *Norah Runge OBE - Rotherhithe (MP from 1931-1935 - Lost) *Helen Brown Shaw MBE - Bothwell (MP from 1931-1935 - Lost) *Mavis Tate - Frome (MP from 1931-1945 - Lost) *Irene Ward CBE - Wallsend (MP from 1931-1945 - Lost) *Sarah Ward - Cannock (MP from 1931-1935 - Lost) 1937 *Frances Davidson, Viscountess Davidson DBE - Hemel Hempstead (MP from 1937-1959 - Retired) - Created Baroness Northchurch in 1963 1941 *Beatrice Frederika Rathbone - Bodmin (MP from 1941-1945 - Retired) 1943 *Violet Bathurst, Lady Apsley CBE - Bristol Central (MP from 1943-1945 - Lost) 1946 *Priscilla Buchan, Baroness Tweedsmuir - Aberdeen South (MP from 1946-1966 - Lost) - Created Baroness Tweedsmuir of Belhelvie in 1970 1950 *Eveline Hill - Manchester Wythenshawe (MP from 1950-1964 - Lost) *Rt Hon. Dame Patricia Hornsby-Smith DBE - Chislehurst (MP from 1950-1966 and 1970-1974 - Lost and Lost) - Created Baroness Hornby-Smith in 1974 *Dame Florence Horsbrugh GBE - Manchester Moss Side (MP from 1950-1959 - Retired) - Same MP that was elected in 1931, Minister of Education 1951-1954, first woman to hold a Cabinet post in a Conservative government, and only the third woman, after Bondfield and Wilkinson to be appointed Cabinet minister in Britain's history and Created Baroness Horsbrugh *Dame Irene Ward CH DBE - ' Tynemouth (MP from 1950-1974 - Retired) - Same MP that was elected in 1931 and Created Baroness Ward of North Tyneside in 1975' 1953 *Dame Edith Pitt DBE - Birmingham Edgbaston (MP from 1953-1966 - Died in office) 1955 *The Hon. Evelyn Emmet - East Grinstead (MP from 1955-1965 - Retired) - Created Baroness Emmet of Amberley in 1965 *Dame Joan Vickers DBE - Plymouth Devonport - (MP from 1955-1974 - Lost) - Created Baroness Vickers in 1975 1956 *Mervyn Pike - ' Melton (MP from 1956-1974 - Retired) - Created Baroness Pike in 1974' 1957 *Muriel Gammans, Lady Gammans - Hornsey (MP from 1957-1966 - Retired) 1959 *Rt Hon. Betty Harvie Anderson - 'East Renfrewshire (MP from 1959-1979) - Created' Baroness Skrimshire of Quarter in 1979 *Rt Hon. Margaret Thatcher - Finchley (MP from 1959-1992 - Retired)- First ever female Prime Minister of the United Kingdom 1979-1990 and first female Leader of the Conservative Party 1975-1990, first female leader of a politicial party and first woman to hold a '''Great Offices of State and Created Baroness Thatcher, LG, OM, PC, FRS' 1960 *Joan Quennell - 'Petersfield (MP from 1960-1974 - Retired)' 1966 *Dame Jill Knight DBE - 'Birmingham Edgbaston (MP from 1966-1997 - Retired) - Created Baroness Knight of Collingtree in 1997''' 1970 *Dame Peggy Fenner DBE - Medway (MP from 1970-1974 and 1979-1997 - Lost and Lost) *Rt Hon. Dame Janet Fookes DBE - Plymouth Drake (1970-1997 - Retired) - Second Deputy Chairman of Ways and Means and Created Baroness Fookes in 1997 *Joan Hall CBE - Keighley (MP from 1970-1974 - Lost) *Mary Holt - Preston North (MP from 1970-1974 - Lost) *Dame Elaine Kellett-Bowman DBE - ' Lancaster (MP from 1970-1997 - Retired)' *Constance Monks OBE - ' Chorley (MP from 1970-1974 - Lost)' *Rt Hon. Sally Oppenheim - ' Gloucester (MP from 1970-1987 - Retired) '''- Minister of State for Consumer Affairs in the Department of Trade from 1979 to 1982 and Created Baroness Oppenheim-Barnes in 1989''' February 1974 *Rt Hon. Lynda Chalker -''' Wallasey (MP from 1974-1992 - Lost) - Minister for Overseas Development 1989 - 1997 and Created Baroness Chalker in 1992''' 1982 *Dame Angela Rumbold DBE - Mitcham and Morden (MP from 1982-1997 - Lost) 1983 *Edwina Currie - South Derbyshire (MP from 1983-1997 - Lost) - Parliamentary Under Secretary of State for Health 1986-1988 *Anna McCurley - ' Renfrew West and Inverclyde (MP from 1983-1987 - Lost)' *Elizabeth Peacock - Batley and Spen (MP from 1983-1997 - Lost) *Dame Marion Roe DBE - Broxbourne (MP from 1983-2005 - Retired) *Ann Winterton, Lady Winterton '''- Congleton (MP from 1983-2010 - Retired) '' 1984 by-election *Virginia Bottomley - South West Surrey (MP from 1984-2005 - Retired) - Secretary of State for Health from 9 April 1992 –5 July 1995 and Created Baroness Bottomley 24 June 2005 1987 *Teresa Gorman - Billericay (MP from 1987-2001 - Retired) *Maureen Hicks - ' Wolverhampton North East (MP from 1987-1992 - Lost)' *Emma Nicholson - Torridge and West Devon (MP from 1987-1997 - Retired) - Created Baroness Nicholson of Winterbourne in 1997 *Rt Hon. Gillian Shephard - South West Norfolk (MP from 1987-2005 - Retired)'' - ''Secretary of State for Education and Employment 1995-1997 and Created Baroness Shephard of Northwold *Rt Hon. Ann Widdecombe - Maidstone and The Weald (MP from 1987-2010 - Retired) - Minister of State for Prisons 1995-1997 1992 *Angela Browning - Tiverton and Honiton (MP from 1992-2010 - Retired) - Created Baroness Browning in 2010 *Judith Chaplin OBE - Newbury (MP from 1992-1993 - Died in office) *Cheryl Gillan - Chesham and Amersham (MP from 1992-) - Secretary of State for Wales 2010-''' *Angela Knight - '''Erewash (MP from 1992-1997 - Lost) - 'Economic Secretary to the Treasury 1995-1997' *Lady Olga Maitland - Sutton and Cheam (MP from 1992-1997 - Lost) *Jacqui Lait - Beckenham (MP from 1992-2010 - Retired) 1997 *Julie Kirkbride - Bromsgrove (MP from 1997-2010 - Retired) *Eleanor Laing - Epping Forest (MP from 1997-) *Theresa May - Maidenhead (MP from 1997-) - Home Secretary 2010- and fourth woman to hold one of the Great Offices of State *Anne McIntosh - Thirsk and Malton (MP from 1997-) *Caroline Spelman - Meriden (MP from 1997-) - Secretary of State for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs 2010-''' 2001 *Angela Watkinson - 'Hornchurch and Upminster (MP from 2001-) - 'Lord Commissioner of the Treasury 2010- 2005 *Nadine Dorries - '''Mid Bedfordshire (MP from 2005-) *Justine Greening - Putney (MP from 2005-) - Economic Secretary to the Treasury 2010-''' *Anne Main - St Albans (MP from 2005-) *Maria Miller - '''Basingstoke (MP from 2005-) - Parliamentary Under-Secretary of State for Work and Pensions 2010- *Anne Milton -''' Guildford (MP from 2005-) - Parliamentary Under Secretary of State for Public Health' *Theresa Villiers - 'Chipping Barnet (MP from 2005-) - Minister of State for Transport 2010-''' 2009 *Chloe Smith - Norwich North (MP from 2009-) - Baby of the House 2009-2010'' '' 6 May 2010 *Louise Bagshawe - Corby (MP from 2010-) *Harriett Baldwin - West Worcestershire (MP from 2010-) *Nicola Blackwood - Oxford West and Abingdon (MP since 2010-) *Karen Bradley -''' Staffordshire Moorlands (MP from 2010-)' *Angie Bray - 'Ealing Central and Acton (Mp from 2010-)' *Fiona Bruce - 'Congleton (MP from 2010-)' *Dr Therese Coffey - 'Suffolk Coastal (MP from 2010-)' * Tracey Crouch -' Chatham and Aylesford (MP from 2010-)' *Caroline Dinenage - 'Gosport (MP from 2010-)' *Jackie Doyle-Price -' Thurrock (MP from 2010-)' *Jane Ellison - 'Battersea (MP from 2010-)' *Helen Grant - 'Maidstone and The Weald (MP from 2010-)' *Rebecca Harris - 'Castle Point (MP from 2010-)' *Margot James - 'Stourbridge (MP from 2010-) - Vice Chairman of the Conservative Party 2008-''' *Pauline Latham OBE - ' Mid Derbyshire (MP from 2010-)' *Andrea Leadsom - South Northamptonshire (MP from 2010-) *Jessica Lee - Erewash (MP from 2010-) *Charlotte Leslie -''' Bristol North West (MP from 2010-)' *Karen Lumley - 'Redditch (MP from 2010-)' *Mary Macleod - 'Brentford and Isleworth (MP from 2010-)' *Anne-Marie Morris - 'Newton Abbot (MP from 2010-)' *Esther McVey -' Wirral West (MP from 2010-)' *Penny Mordaunt - 'Portsmouth North (MP from 2010-)' *Nicky Morgan - 'Loughborough (MP from 2010-)' *Sheryll Murray - 'South East Cornwall (MP from 2010-)' *Sarah Newton FRSA -' Truro and Falmouth (MP from 2010-)' *Caroline Nokes - 'Romsey and Southampton North (MP from 2010-)' *Priti Patel - 'Witham (MP from 2010-)' *Claire Perry - 'Devizes (MP from 2010-)' *Amber Rudd -' Hastings and Rye (MP from 2010-)' *The Hon. Laura Sandys - 'South Thanet (MP from 2010-)' *Anna Soubry - 'Broxtowe (MP from 2010-)' *Elizabeth Truss - 'South West Norfolk (MP from 2010-)' *Heather Wheeler - 'South Derbyshire (MP from 2010-)' *Dr Sarah Wollaston - 'Totnes (MP from 2010-)''' Category:Women Category:MPs Category:Members of Parliament Category:UK Category:United Kingdom Category:Great Britain Category:Politics